


Silver Bullets

by olivemartini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Impala, Romance, Werewolf, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler James had been a solo hunter for fifteen years.  Until she met the Winchester borthers, of course.  Then she had people to watch her back, and she found herself falling head over heels in love with one of them.  Was it really so awful to hope she had a happy ending?<br/>Now, facing a near certain death at the hands of a fellow hunter, she can't help but think back on her life, wondering if she had the choice, would she do it any differently.  And as the clock comes closer and closer to sunset, she has to face the facts that this time, she won't get a lucky break.  Just a silver bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bullets

It was a miracle that she made it to the Roadhouse in one piece. Tears had blurred her vision the whole way there, and all she could think about was Dean waking up alone, with only a note that held a scribbled "I love you, hopefully I can explain later" and the impala gone. No warning.   
It had taken a lot of willpower to get out from under the covers that morning. It was still dark out, even the sun hadn't woken up yet. Dean had been pressed up against her, one arm around her waist. She would have givn anything for one more day.   
One more day.  
What a fucking joke.  
She probably looked like Hell as she burst through the door to the roadhouse, shocking Jo so bad that she almost dropped the bottles she was holding. "Tyler? What's wrong? Are Sam and Dean okay?" She ran forward, trying to get to her friend before she crumpled. Tyler had to hold onto the table as she cried, ignoring the curious stares of the other hunters.  
"Th-they're fine." She took in a deep breath. "But I'm not. I-I think that.. you're going ot have to shoot me tonight."

 

An hour later, the place was cleared out, and it was only Tyler and Jo, working their way through the whiskey. "It was a werewolf. Right inbetween when it was changing. So it could have transferred the virus, but it also might not have. So I culdn't just shoot myself on the spot, you know? I had to wait and see."  
"So why did you come here?"  
"I couldn'/t do that to Dean. Couldn't make him shoot me. Couldn't make Sam do it. I didn't even tell them. Just took off." Tyler fixed her stare on Jo, sliding her gun across the table to her. "Tonight, when that moon goes up, if I start changing, I want you to shoot me. Nothing about how you're going to find a way to save me, no crying, no nothing. Just a bullet through the heart. Please."  
"You know," Jo said, wiping a tear off her face. "I always said that I would hate whatever bitch Dean ended up with. Thought if I was lucky, I might get to kill them. I really liked him, forever ago. But it seems so silly now. I really, really, wish you had chosen someone else to do this."  
"Then have someone else do it, when it comes time. I just want one day. One day with an old friend. Can you do that?"  
Jo took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah. I think I can. Do you want to talk?"  
"About what? About how I just stole a car from the love of my life, and took off with no warning, and now have to sit here and wait until I get executed? Real conversation maker, that is." Jo rolled her eyes.  
"Even on your last day, you are still one sarcastic bitch." She laughed. "What about Dean? And Sam? You never told me how you two met."   
"How we met?" Tyler poured herself another shot of whiuskey. She was going to need it if she was going to go through memory lane. "It was vampires...."


End file.
